fmafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Haloman333
Hello Mr.Haloman333. I'm a new user, Rubião. I just found this wikia and started with my edits. As you are an administrator, I wanted to ask you something: do you allow me to do a portuguese version of this wikia? I will explain: some people here, in Brazil, don't understand english. And I know many people here that love Fullmetal Alchemist, both anime and manga. So I just want to ask this to you. I'm also an user of Resident Evil wikia, and I found out a portuguese version of it. Well, the version didn't make sucess, because Resident Evil is not to be in portuguese, in my opinion. But Fullmetal CAN be in portuguese. That's all. If you accept my idea, please tell me. Just tell me the instructions or something. I will call some friends to help me. Thank you --Rubião-- Thanks * I wish to thank you for the Bureaucrat status. It may look like I have been doing nothing for a while, this is because I have. I will start again next week over the holiday, when I get the last box set from the series. Lastly... Welcome Back! KingLinkTiger 22:06, 18 December 2008 (UTC) * Hey, thanks for the Admin status. This site is going to be a huge part of my summer. ^^ CorbeauKarasu 22:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Envy? I was wondering, could you make the Envy chat page for me? I have no clue how to make theese pages. thanks^_^--FunFun In The SunSun 01:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Wats up? ZukaRasami 23:44, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Hi, it's Rubião. I'm sorry, but I don't work in wikia anymore... Before I left, I made MANY edits in Resident Evil Wikia, Perfect Dark Wikia, and here (and some edits in Tomb Raider Wikia). But it got boring since I stop liking and playing RE and PD... now I'm working in Tomb Raider Wiki, but I don't edit there since March... I'm just saying that I don't want to make a portuguese version of this wikia anymore... sorry. I'm watching the new Fullmetal, but I don't think it is gonna make me return here again. I'm like retired from wikia (I'm talking like an old man XD). Well, I wish you luck in your work. Anyway, thank you for all. Good-bye Rollback Hello Haloman333, I hope you don't mind but could I be given rollback status? I ask because in case of any vandalism I want to undo the bad-faith edits as easily and as fast as possible. If not than I completely understand. -The Forgotten Beast 07:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. Don't abuse it and don't vandalize, or it will be revoked Haloman333-My Head Asploded!-|My Doomsday Theory 20:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Just here to say that it's an awesome wiki and that I'm gonna keep contributing. Seeya. Being vague is almost as fun as the other thing. 11:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Administrator Request Hello, Mr. Haloman333. My name here is Fiery Bloodlust, a nickname coming from an anime, but right now I'd prefer being called just Nyah. I'm thirteen years old and come from Greece. I read your request for administrators and think I could try and ask for becoming one. I'm not so sure as for what an administrator might need, but I assure you that I'm good at spelling and grammar and am also a big fan of Fullmetal Alchemist. If there's anything else needed to become an admin, please inform me and I will reply as to whether I have the qualities to become one. Thank you. --Nyah. uploading images I found some pictures on google that i want to upload onto a few pages. I don't know if i should upload them or not because there might be a couple copyright issues. So can u help me out? thanks. Waterdrop95 05:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Article of the Month I think that there should be a new article every month instead of just Edward Elric all the time. It gets kind of boring and people don't see anything new on the main page. So may be you can change it to Alphonse or Van Hohenheim? Thanks. Waterdrop95 17:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yo What's up? I thought what I'd do was, I'd pretend I was one of those deaf-mutes. 18:41, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Current Sitenotice Hello, We have received messages about the current sitenotice you put up about closing this wiki. We are not going to shut it down, since there is plenty of space and a community here.I am not sure where you heard that the wiki may be closing, but that is not the case. I am going to remove the sitenotice, since it is worrying some of the community members here. Let us know if you need any help. Best, Sarah (talk 19:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it was an April Fool's joke, you guys. ^^ It got me riled for a moment as well...until I noticed that Haloman posted it on the morning of the first. Thank you for chiming in, though, Sarah. :) CorbeauKarasu 20:10, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was a bit late for an April Fool's joke, unlike, you know ,deviantART's one. Oh and by the way, it didn't make sense. If they wanted traffic, they'd have to shut down larger Wikias (just *imagine* Wookiepedia getting shut down...). Kiadony 15:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) It was indeed an april fool's joke Really Weird... Hey, Haloman! It's kind of freaky, but we like all the same stuff. I love Zelda (best video game series OF ALL TIME), Metroid Prime, and Halo. Book-wise I love FMA, the Halo series, Orson Scott Card, and Asimov. The Foundation Series is totally amazing! And of course, we can't forget Star Wars! Here are some wikis based on stuff you like that I didn't see you on. Enjoy! Full Metal Fan 06:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) http://ansible.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page (Orson Scott Card) http://asimov.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page (Isaac Asimov) http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_Wiki (Metroid Series) http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome (Zelda Series) Question with no prior knowledge, how is it that that you become an adminstrator or an staff member, does it come due to expierance or other. Please reply a.s.a.p on my talk page, so I can acsess it easily because I am considerably new to this wiki and havn't got my head around all the prospects yet. Thank You. Request Do you know since someone has been bothering to protect this page: http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Shou_Tucker Do you happen to know if you can do so since you have that option to protect the page and allow only registered users to edit it? I'd thank you if you can do it for the registered users. Limexialia (talk) 15:11, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Limexialia